Talk:Valkyr/@comment-27767183-20160217235122/@comment-26846725-20160314025045
"^ What priorities I set for solo has nothing to do with my multiplayer, comparing the two is pointless." '' So you claim, but you ultimately claimed that you would rather play it solo than with other people, which really does suggest that you don't care nearly as much about playing in a team comp as you do successfully completing the mission by yourself, which is essentially the same concept a person who plays valkyr bases their decision on in most situations. The point of this particular comment is really that I'm polling to see if you care more about success or teamwork in a broader scope than just "Valkyr". Do you like failing as a team over winning through depending on your ability as a solo player? Fairly simple idea. ''"Yes, I laugh at people for opting for what they think is garanteed success over team synergy. The only success near garanteed that Valkyr brings is in Survival/Exterminate missions. Mobile Def, no, Hijack, no, Excavation, hell no, Defense, no." '' Obviously she doesn't bring anything as a frame to the teamcomp, unless somebody builds specifically for Paralysis, which is actually a decent enough form of CC if you build full range and duration and use it in tandem with Warcry. Again though, while she doesn't bring much to the team in those situations, she is a perfectly fine filler frame and gives extra assurance to your team in the even that your team starts dropping. If an objective is being destroyed by level 100+ enemies, 20 seconds of bleedout time is a pretty huge deal if you intend to revive and try to save the objective. Valkyr, while in the right teamcomp, can really save the day when things turn sour. Does she bring benefits directly to the teamcomp when things are going well? No. not really. Unless your teamcomp benefits from Warcry of course. ''"Valkyr is a crutch in just about every Sorties mission. These are not endless missions, you do not need to care about the best kill count and in half the missions you do not need to kill at all. Just get the timer over with and move on." Non-endless missions can be cheesed with 3 warframes 99% of the time. Frost/Trin/Vauban can clear anything that involves defending an objective from attackers without even having to kill them, with the exception of nullifiers, in which case, you have people focusing on bringing down the bubbles by using firearms instead of warframe abilities. Don't know how a flat spare tire that is in your trunk could possibly affect the outcome of you driving down the road with no hindrances, especially when the spare isn't actually flat. "By killing mobs more quickly than needed (or at all) you're just increasing the chance of other members dying. You kill one, they instantly spawn and require CC again. I'm not sure why people don't understand how that can affect other frames that depend on CC and other abilities to survive. Even if a Valkyr player "thinks" their working with the team, in the case of Sorties all they're actually doing is making it harder and increasing the chances of a CC failure." Read above for pretty much a copy-paste response from me. If your mission becomes many times easier by CCing things out of existence, then a 3 frame comp can easily handle it. There would be literally no purpose for anything else. Frames like Nova, Equinox, Banshee, Chroma, Excalibur, Mirage, Nyx, any other frame that has a good mixture of CC and Damage Buff abilities, and a huge list of 1-trick ponies that opt for killing over CC are entirely irrelevant in those mission types if you can cheese the mission that easily. May as well start typing in recruiting saying "Nothing other than Trin/Vauban/Frost/Loki" ''Any Valkyr player worth their salt knows attracting enemy fire is a fools dream as they should all be CC'd already, there is no tank role in this game. It's just an excuse to faceroll gameplay regardless of how it affects other players. You don't need a "backup plan" either, you have 4-6 reivives per mission, that's just another excuse. '' If they're CC'd, that's fine and dandy. Let them be CC'd. Spend your time sitting on the objective, watching it intently, and making sure things don't go south for your team. If they aren't CC'd, then you should be funneling those enemies in and murderizing them however you see fit. You claim that it's some kind of excuse to "faceroll" gameplay, despite the fact that CC in high-tier missions is exactly that, just in a team setting. Warframe has always been, and will more than likely always be about mitigating and bypassing the challenge, rather than confronting it. Read well above for my response to your revive argument. At the very least you do have a single point here, and it is that Valkyr does not bring anything directly to the team comp in the form of CC. It's true. Even if you do mod for Paralysis and Warcry, which as I said, can be used well in a way that benefits your team - they aren't effective forms of hard CC. Paralysis is hard CC, but it's range and cast-time aren't very effective when defending objectives. That still doesn't illegitimize her in high-level gameplay other than Exterminates and Survivals just because you say so. Is Valkyr easy as a frame? Hell yeah she is. She basically just takes no damage. Her only real weakness is lacking a solution to mitigate damage to targets through either the form of a defensive measure, or a CC measure, as you've said god-knows-how-many-times here. You would have to be blind to not see that after making it to late-game. The entirely of your claim seems to be that Hard CC spam from all 4 players is the only true god, and that anything else is wrong.